Home?
by dragonflysky
Summary: Sora is finally home. But is being home really that easy, and how long can he really stay?


Coming Home

By dragonflysky

Ok, I know this isn't any of my other stories. I am having a severe case of writer's block, so I'll update everything else when I can. I just got dumped 15 inches of snow this weekend here in the Midwest, so I hope that can inspire me a little. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything so, on with the story. Note: The first bit is right at the end of Kingdom Hearts II.

"Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to light?" asked Sora. Riku jumped off the tree.

"This," he said, pointing a finger at Sora's heart. Sora looked down.

"This?" he said, moving his hand to his heart. Riku smiled.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think," he said. Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.

"Sora! Riku!" came Kairi's voice. The turned to see her, running down the wooden ramp, waving. She came to a stop in front of them, panting.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sora. It took her a second to answer.

"Look," she said, holding up a bottle. Sora looked closely at the small letter inside.

"From the king?" said Sora shocked, taking the bottle from her hand. He pulled at the cork, and shook the bottle. The message came out in his hand. He unrolled it and began reading. Kairi and Riku positioned themselves behind him to get a glimpse.

Dear Sora, 

_We haven't been apart that long, but I must let you know. Your job, I'm afraid, isn't over yet. The heartless are swarming countless worlds, and I cannot stop them. The keyblade's chosen one, however, can. _

_I will come to call on you, when you are needed. Until then, keep your keyblade out of sight. That goes for Riku and Kairi too. Other worlds must be kept a secret. Say nothing of where you have been to anyone. It will only put them in danger. _

_Be careful. Your keys will come to you if you are attacked in anyway, no matter how minor. Train yourself and your friends if they intend to accompany you, but let no one see._

_On the bottom of this note, is a taped card. On it, contains two spells. One is a spell that allows you to fly. This will become useful, so use it as you wish. The next one is from Master Yen Sid. It will allow you to temporarily separate yourselves from your nobodies. This is for only Sora and Kairi. Sora, you are, by far, the most powerful keyblade wielder of us all. Your skills will greatly heighten, and you will find that fighting, a skill you use to find difficult, will come to you with great ease. Don't get cocky and let yourself get out of hand. Riku will also find this, but not as great. Kairi, once she practices and the key's magic kicks in, will follow. Be careful on your island. You all can achieve near impossible feats, while no one else on the island can. _

_Go to your families and enjoy your time at home. I will call you when I need you. _

_Yours truly,_

_King Mickey Mouse_

Sora read, and reread the letter. His eyes read swiftly over the words. Kairi put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should probably go see our parents," she said softly. Sora nodded absently. Riku stood, thinking over what the king had said. Slowly though, after much pleading, they made their way down to the docks. To no one's surprise, but to everyone's disappointment, their boats were gone. They had nothing to get back to the main island.

"How are we supposed to get back?" said Kairi slightly annoyed. Sora looked at the note again. This time, he pulled off the small card that was attached. His face lit up.

"We could fly," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Riku shot questioning glances at him, before his face passed a look of realization.

"That spell," said Kairi, who had just caught on. She glanced at the small village across the stretch of sea. Dim lights could be seen on the houses.

"I don't think I can hold the magic that long though," said Kairi slowly. She had limited experience with it. Riku nodded and agreed with her. Sora laughed lightly.

"It's not that far," he said, "I could lift all three of us and barely break a sweat." Riku glanced at him questioningly. Before he could object though, Sora had said the spell out loud, and lifted all of them in the air. Riku and Kairi floated, unsure of how to move. Sora, on the other-hand, flew around them with no effort.

"Come on," he said happily. It was clear he enjoyed this. After a quick lesson, they were flying toward the island. Sora had checked to make sure no one was on the beach. They flew low, only inches above the water. It took them five minutes before they landed softly on the sandy beach. As Sora said, he was unfazed by the flight.

"The king was right, you do have great strength," said Riku as they walked to the road. Sora glanced at him questioningly.

"None of us could have done that, at least, without using the keyblade," said Kairi beside him. Sora looked confused before his eyes widened in bewilderment.

"I didn't use the keyblade!?" said Sora, not noticing how loud he was being. Sora's thoughts drifted to the letter. If he couldn't control it, it would only lead to his loved ones getting hurt. A deep sadness welled inside of him. Riku sensed the negative emotion.

"Don't worry, we'll keep them all safe and keep our power out of sight. Kairi and I have it too you know," he said calmly. Sora glanced at him and smiled slightly.

Kairi and Riku split off, each going their separate ways. Sora walked calmly up to the other side of the village. Nothing had changed. The houses looked the same, not a pebble out of place. It made him wonder how long he had been gone. The lights in the houses were off by now, and the residents were asleep. Finally, Sora walked up a small path. The house in front of him was tall. It had two stories, and looked no different. He could see a window on the top floor open. He slipped under the porch and made his way to the door. His hand made a loud noise, as he knocked.

Well, first chapter. I know I have another one of these stories out already, but I like this one a little better. R&R. Flames…whatever. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
